Talk:Eldritch/@comment-7936531-20150519220702/@comment-24825320-20150520174345
A Note to All: Let me clear up a few points once and for all. First of all, I hope to find a coding solution that would allow for some kind of restriction on who can view the page. Helio is currently working with me on this project. At the very least, I plan on making a very strongly worded warning/deterrence message (possibly with a tabber device), and the page itself would not be visible straight away. Maybe something like "By clicking to proceed, you confirm that you are of appropriate age/maturity to view content of a sexual nature." I will have more information on this later, but do rest assured that I am taking this seriously and will take every measure to protect curious young'uns. Having been on this wiki for more than a year now, I am VERY aware of the younger audience of the wiki, and I most certainly would not do anything that could ever hurt them. My message isn't "Sex is great, you should try it!" If you think that, you'd better read again. In fact, my message here has to do with love and compassion, and the fact that Ellie is a prostitute is only a vehicle for that expression. I'd like to stress that I will not ''be writing smut or love scenes, or anything that most certainly would not write anything at all that could potentially "disturb" a child of any age. I will treat Ellie and the issues involved with grace and dignity - any less would not do them justice. I do not want to water this OC down. It's not because I want to be difficult, it is because I truly believe that anything less would detract from her artistry and emotional rawness. Like Helio suggested, I will'' finish this OC the way that I had planned. In the meantime, I would ask you to withhold judgement until I am done. She's not just a prostitute. I hope you can see past that, and realize that she is far more. But I think that the question that needs to be asked is: why is a prostitute considered "more inappropriate" than your average mass murderer? Let me provide you with an example. Why is it that a young child can read this: "She sometimes kidnaps other dragonets, vivisects them, and eats them as they bleed out," without being "disturbed"? The OC that I pulled that particular quote from has been up for several months now, and no one has taken issue with it. There are dozens of similar lines floating around on Fanon. Why can a seven year-old learn about how someone is tortured and murdered in all sorts of ways, but Ellie is going too far? The current wiki paradigm is extaordinarily ''permissive towards content of all sorts. And yet Eldritch, with whom I have endeavoured to make as beautiful and profound as I could with the few words of English at my disposal; she seems to be meeting with resistance. I believe that this is one of the primary hypocrisies of our culture - the fact that we tolerate and make excuses for violence against others, and yet demonize the manifestation of sexuality; a natural and essential part of the cycle of life, I might add. ''Sex exists. Oops! Did I just ruin someone's innocence? Why? Why is the very existence of sex considered so disturbing and disgusting and horrifying? Why is the idea of prostitution so debauched and venal that we'd rather pretend it doesn't exist in the world? ''Why? '' It's a question that someone needs to ask. I want to challenge your conceptualizations. This wiki isn't just about happy dragons in a book - we've transcended that long ago. I pride the Fanon wiki on being an accepting, progressive environment, where all voices may be heard, where 21st century issues like discrimination, social status, sexual preference, and other topics may be heard and explored. I believe that to ''expose ''and to ''question ''is our duty as writers and creators of art. And when I made this OC, I anticipated some raised eyebrows. I have come ready to defend my choices and debate this topic, and I would be happy to discuss anything to do with this OC with anyone - just come find me.